Maybe Someday
by Audrey Stone
Summary: ¿Acaso existían las casualidades? Eso se plantó Clarke Griffin cuando por juego del destino conoció a una misteriosa chica, que consiguió llamar su atención y hacer que su vida tomara otro rumbo. Sabía que adentrarse en la vida de esa chica la cambiaría por completo, pero iba a correr ese riesgo para conseguir hacerse un hueco en su frío corazón. 18 Mature explícito.
1. Chapter 1

-¡No aguanto a esa zorra! -Escuché gritar a mi padre desde su despacho por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de día. Suspiré pesadamente moviendo con el tenedor uno de los guisantes que estaba sobre el plato de comida que tenía enfrente mía.

-No sé cual es el punto de pasar un finde familiar si papá ni si quiera se sienta a cenar con nosotras. - Dije mirando el plato y el sitio vacío que estaba delante mía, dejé el tenedor sobre la mesa a la vez que dejaba caer la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, para luego dirigir la mirada a mi madre.

-Ya sabes que tu padre ha estado un poco ocupado con el trabajo últimamente y como eso le altera. -Respondió mi madre bebiendo un sorbo de agua, a lo que solo asentí levemente rodando los ojos.

Hacia unos meses que me había mudado a un piso en el centro con mi mejor amiga Octavia, cosa que siempre habíamos planeado cuando empezáramos la universidad. Al principio me costó convencer a mis padres, ya que sigo viviendo en la misma ciudad que ellos y veían innecesario que me mudara sola teniendo mi habitación aquí, pero ya que fueron ellos los que me insistieron en que fuese a la universidad en la que actualmente estoy, por el prestigio que tenia o yo que sé, fue la única condición que puse para aceptar ir, poder independizarme como siempre había tenido planeado y vivir esta experiencia en su totalidad.

Y ahora me encontraba aquí, pasando el fin de semana con ellos después de la insistencia de mi madre por que volviera a casa unos días para poder pasarlos juntos, ya que desde que empecé a estudiar medicina había estado tan ocupada que hacia más de un mes que no los veía, y eso que vivimos a treinta y cinco minutos en coche de distancia.

-Lo siento cariño, más problemas en el trabajo, ojalá pudiera hacer que el teléfono parara de sonar. -Dijo mi padre entrando al comedor, y depositando un leve beso en mi cabeza antes de sentarse con nosotras en la mesa.

-No pasa nada…¿Todo bien? -Pregunté curiosa debido a los insultos al aire que llevaba todo el día soltando, no era nada extraño que estuviera todo el día trabajando, pero esa actitud si que era nueva.

-No no… -Suspiró. -Solo estamos teniendo problemas entre los socios para ponernos de acuerdo con la nueva dueña de la empresa, quiere cambios muy bruscos que simplemente no pueden ser. - Contaba mientras yo solo me limitaba a escuchar y asentir, haciendo como si me importara algo de lo que estaba diciendo.

Saqué el móvil discretamente mientras mis padres seguían conversando y me puse a leer los mensajes que había recibido, pasé directamente de mirar los grupos y me fui a la conversación de Octavia. Sonreí cuando vi todos los "Te echo de menos" "Vuelve ya" "Me siento sola en esta casa" "He escuchado ruidos en la cocina" y sucesivos mensajes similares que me había estado mandando estos días.

 _"_ _Mañana estoy ahí, espero que cuando llegue me estés esperando con un gran bol de palomitas y una buena peli para pasar el domingo juntas"_ -Le envié el mensaje y a los pocos segundos noté como el móvil vibraba en mi mano y la pantalla se iluminaba.

 _"_ _Tengo planeado algo mejor, mañana verás ;) ;)" -_ Sonreí al momento de leerlo imaginando cualquiera de las locuras que mi amiga podría estar planeando. Le iba a responder pero justo en ese momento escuche como era llamada por mi madre, a lo cual levanté la vista rápidamente buscándola con la mirada.

-¿Mmh? -Fue lo único que salió de mi garganta esperando a que mi madre volviera a repetir cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho.

-¿Qué a que hora te vuelves mañana? - Me preguntó mientras recogía la mesa y apilaba los platos y los cubiertos para llevárselos a la cocina.

-Ehh pues.. después de comer creo.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos? Tengo que confirmar si tengo guardia mañana en el hospital, pero tu padre puede acercarte. - Dijo mirándolo y rogándole con la mirada.

-Puedo coger el autobús si es mucha molestia, no os preocupéis. -Respondí sin más.

-No no. -Interrumpió mi padre enseguida. - Yo te puedo llevar Clarke, es lo menos que puedo hacer después del poco tiempo que te he dedicado este fin de semana. -Noté un leve tono de culpa en sus palabras y no pude evitar sentirme mal, si algo había comprendido desde que empecé la carrera era lo agobiante que podía ser el trabajo acumulado, y se que él no tenía otra elección que hacerse cargo, debido a su puesto.

-No pasa nada, he disfrutado mucho este finde con vosotros, de verdad. -Sonreí intentando disimular como pude la falsedad de mis palabras y le di un leve abrazo a mi padre cuando pasé por detrás suya antes de subirme a mi habitación, deseando que llegase mañana.

Me encontraba abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento y entrando a trompicones mientras tiraba de la maleta, no se en que momento se me ocurrió llevarme tanta ropa para haber estado unos días, y encima casi sin salir de casa. Dejé la llaves en un pequeño cuenco que teníamos en el recibidor y cerré la puerta detrás mía. Por fin podía respirar tranquilidad en el ambiente, no es que no agradeciera que mi padre me hubiera traído hasta aquí, al contrario, pero todo el camino contándome sobre sus problemas laborales y sobre su maldita nueva jefa casi hace que me provoquen un dolor de cabeza.

Ni me dio tiempo a girarme, que ya sentía como unos brazos se aferraban a mi cuello y un desagradable pero gracioso chillido cerca de mi oído hacia que me echase a reír.

-¡Por dios Octavia! ¡Ni que me hubiera ido fuera del país! - Dije riéndome mientras me giraba y correspondía al abrazo de mi amiga.

-¡Dios Clarke ni te imaginas el mierda fin de semana que he pasado! -Volvía a gritar. - He estado todo el día sola y para colmo tampoco he podido ver a Lincoln, me lo han tenido explotadito en el trabajo todo el fin de semana al pobre mío. -Dijo poniendo cara de pena.

-Osea, que yo soy tu segundo plato, ¿No? -Levanté una ceja con gracia hacia su respuesta.

-¡Pues claro que no, tonta! -Dijo separándose de mi y dándome un leve empujón en el hombro. -Prefería una noche de chicas con la mejor compañera de piso del mundo.

-La única que tienes, guapa. -Dije de camino a mi habitación para dejar la maleta y mis cosas.

-¡Pues por eso! No tengo otro remedio ni elección. -Escuche que me gritaba riéndose desde el salón, yo solo sonreí ante su broma. Volví al salón para luego dirigirme a la cocina y Octavia se vino detrás mío siguiéndome.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces palomita y pelis? -Le pregunté mientras veía como se apoyaba sobre la encimera sonriente, y yo abría la nevera para sacar un poco de agua. -¿Qué coño…? -Se me escapó al ver el interior, cuando lo que encontré fue un montón de cervezas apiladas en todas y cada una de las repisas que esta tenía.

-¡Te dije que tenía un plan mejor! - Dijo soltando una carcajada, poniendo una sonrisa traviesa y satisfactoria en su rostro.

-No me jodas, ¿Qué clase de Project X acabas de planear ahora? - Cerré el frigorífico y me apoye sobre este con el hombro, cruzándome de brazos esperando su respuesta. Conocía a mi amiga y no era la primera vez que Octavia me hacía el lío con una de sus fiestas, siempre acabábamos las dos borrachas teniendo que pedir perdón una y otra vez a los vecinos al día siguiente.

-¡Oh vamos! -Se acercó hasta mi, separándome los brazos y comenzó a zarandearme levemente mientras sonreía. -Será divertido, solo he invitado a unos pocos amigos, y Lincoln vendrá con algunos suyos, será solo una simple cena entre amigos. -Dijo cogiéndome los mofletes intentado dibujarme una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya sabemos que simple y Octavia no van en la misma frase. -Ella rió.

-Pensaba que después de este horrible mes de clases y de este último fin de semana vendrías con ganas de desconectar y quiero pasar un buen rato con mi mejor amiga, además que Lincoln ha estado como tú y quería hacer algo por los dos. -Dijo con una mirada de suplica y pena como solo ella sabía hacerlo, a lo que no tuve más remedio que resignarme y aceptar, después de todo no me vendría mal un poco de distracción.

A las horas me encontraba saludando y recibiendo a un montón de gente que no conocía, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Octavia que estaba al lado mía sonriente, ella de verdad disfrutaba con estas cosas. Decidí pasar y dejarle el papel de anfitriona a ella, me di una vuelta por el salón y al ver que todavía no había nadie cuya cara me resultara familiar, decidí ir a la cocina a coger una cerveza. Justo cuando cerré la nevera vi una persona parada al lado mía.

-Hola guapa. -Me recibió una persona dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Lincoln! ¿Qué tal? Hacia días que no te veía. -Le respondí con una gran sonrisa y frotando amablemente su brazo, en un gesto cariñoso.

-Muy bien, he estado a tope de trabajo estos días, ya conoces como es esta gente.. pero hoy por fin me han dejado un día libre ¡Al fin! -Respondió alegre chocando su cerveza con la mía y luego dandole un trago. -No me mal interpretes, disfruto mi trabajo y me llevo genial con mi jefa, pero aveces resulta agotador.

Lincoln era el novio de Octavia desde hacia mas de seis meses, se conocieron en un bar al que solemos ir mucho los fines de semana, y a partir de ahí empezaron a quedar. Él trabaja de chofer para la misma empresa en la que trabaja mi padre, aunque realmente solo ejerce de chofer para una única persona de la empresa, de manera privada o algo así creo recordar.

La verdad que fuera un empleado de la misma empresa que mi padre fue una casualidad que a los dos nos sorprendió cuando Octavia nos presentó, desde ahí comenzamos a hablar y a conocernos. Él es realmente genial y muy cariñoso, se ha convertido en alguien cercano ya que pasa la mayoría de días en mi piso por lo que es muy común que siempre estemos los tres por aquí.

-Y que lo digas, hoy casi salto del coche en marcha por tal de no escuchar a mi padre contándome acerca de la empresa y esos rollos. -Reímos ante el último comentario, y justo cuando el va a responder, escuchamos unos cristales romperse proveniente del salón,y acto seguido un grito _"¡Clarkeeee! ¡Trae la fregona! Rápido"_ escuché decir a Octavia. Puse los ojos en blanco y solté un bufido, ya empezábamos.

Me dirigí al salón y había un botellín de cerveza roto en el suelo con la mitad del liquido desparramado por todo el parquet. Octavia corrió acercándose a mi y casi me quita la fregona de las manos.

-No te preocupes Clarke, culpa mía, yo me encargo de esto, ¡Tú disfruta! -Me dijo con una mirada que reflejaba un claro "perdoname" y después me guiño un ojo.

Se alejó para limpiar el desastre y yo solo dirigí una mirada alrededor buscando una cara conocida, solo me encontré con botellas de alcohol, cervezas y música muy alta.

Miré en la otra dirección y pude ver un grupo de gente de nuestros amigos, suspiré aliviada para dirigirme hacia ellos. Justo cuando di un paso adelante alguien se chocó de lleno conmigo tirándome encima de la ropa todo el liquido que su vaso contenía.

-¡Tienes que estar de broma! -Grité enfadada y empujé inconscientemente un poco a la persona que había provocado aquello.

-¡Hostias, perdoname! Te juro que ha sido sin querer, no te había visto. -Me dijo un chico que ni si quiera sabia quien era, se acercó de nuevo y empezó a tocarme la camiseta en un intento de secarla, que obviamente, iba a ser inútil.

-¡Déjalo! déjalo de verdad, me voy a cambiar y ya está.

Me di la vuelta sin decirle nada más y salí de allí mientras escuchaba de lejos como el chico repetía lo siento una y otra vez, cosa que decidí ignorar.

 _-_ Dios, malditos borrachos. -Maldije en voz baja a regañadientes mientras me dirigía a mi habitación sacudiendo mi camiseta, como si eso fuese a hacer que se secara más rápido la enorme mancha húmeda que tenía sobre el pecho, que por cierto ya me estaba calando hasta el sujetador.

No sé en que mundo una "tranquila cena de amigos" acaba siendo una fiesta, o más bien, un maldito botellón un domingo por la noche, sobre todo teniendo mañana una práctica de anatomía a primera hora de la mañana, algo perfecto para empezar un lunes.

Solo me resigné y resoplé mientras giraba el pasillo llegando a mi habitación en busca de una camiseta limpia, me comencé a quitar la prenda mojada sacándola por encima de mis brazos, justo cuando comenzaba a abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-Definitivamente un finde genial. -Susurré entrando mientras me secaba un poco el pecho con la misma camiseta sucia que recién me había sacado, quitando los restos de liquido que habían conseguido traspasar el tejido anteriormente. Alcé la vista hacia arriba una vez dentro de mi habitación y me paré en seco cuando me encontré con unos ojos mirándome con una ceja levantada al fondo, mas concretamente junto a mi estantería, mirándome de arriba abajo descaradamente.

-Perdona, ¿Te conozco? -Dije frunciendo el ceño, me tapé rápida e instintivamente con la camiseta que hasta hace un momento tenia arrugada entre mis manos, con la esperanza de por lo menos, ocultar algo de mi ropa interior. La chica solo se limitó a volver a dejar la carátula de CD's que sostenía en las manos sobre la estantería, junto al resto de mi colección de discos que tenía perfectamente allí ordenados.

-¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar? - Dijo ella mientras deslizaba sus dedos por la estantería dando un pequeño paso más, volvió a centrarse en mi estantería y siguió curioseando entre mis cosas, solo pude soltar una pequeña carcajada sarcástica ante esta situación tan surrealista, ¡Si esta era mi maldita habitación!

-Eres tú la que estas en mi habitación, que narices, ¡En mi casa! Y no se quien eres, ni que haces aquí, ¿No ves que la gente está fuera?-Solté con un tono mas agresivo de lo normal, ya había perdido la paciencia con el reciente accidente de la copa y no estaba para aguantar más tonterías de personas que ni conocía. Ella solo se limitaba a sostener y mirar un marco de fotos que acababa de coger también de mi estantería, junto a la colección de CD's que había estado mirando anteriormente, parecía ignorarme, como si estuviera yo sola en esa habitación, dios, me estaba desesperando.

-Ya sé que vives aquí. -Dijo por fin mirándome y esbozando una media sonrisa de lado, mientras alzaba en el aire el marco de fotos en mi dirección y lo agitaba, haciéndome entender que me había visto en las fotos. Después volvió a colocarlo en su sitio. -Mira, solo buscaba el baño y acabé por error aquí.

-Claro, y ya de paso te quedabas a cotillear mis cosas ¿Verdad? - Ella solo volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, la verdad que me ha acabado interesando más lo que había aquí que fuera - Hizo un gesto con la cabeza como indicando el salón, yo solo resoplé, en eso no le quitaba razón.

-Espero no levantarme mañana y ver que me has robado algo -Solté sin más y escuche una pequeña carcajada por su parte, a la cual decidí ni si quiera prestarle atención y me dirigí a mi armario. Pasé por al lado de ella, situándome frente al armario quedándome yo de espaldas, justo enfrente de toda mi ropa, observando que camiseta coger.

Me puse una camiseta cualquiera, al fin y al cabo estaba en mi propia casa como para arreglarme. A decir verdad si no fuera por la de gente que no conocía me atrevería hasta a ponerme ya el pijama, solo quería que acabara la maldita fiestecita pronto e irme a dormir. Cerré el armario y me giré sobre mis talones rápidamente para encontrarme con la chica, que no se había movido ni un solo centímetro. Tenía sus ojos fijamente clavados sobre mi culo y parecía estar deleitándose con las vistas, ausente a lo demás.

Alcé una ceja incrédula ante lo que estaba pasando, levanté la mano y chasqueé lo dedos varias veces intentando llamar su atención.

-Es la segunda vez que te cazo mirándome así en menos de cinco minutos, ¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a disimular un poco por lo menos .- Dije frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y cruzándome de brazos.

Ella subió la vista y ahora me estaba mirando a los ojos, fue entonces cuando pude mirarla con detenimiento. Sus facciones eran perfectas, desde sus labios carnosos hasta sus profundos ojos verdes que ahora me sostenían la mirada, su cara era una jodida obra de arte y más con ese aspecto relajado y tranquilo, que parecía no haberle avergonzado ni molestado mi comentario, como si ni se inmutara, esa expresión firme la hacia incluso más atractiva, y ni hablar de su cuerpo, que se podía intuir perfectamente su contorno y silueta en esos vaqueros negros ajustados que traía. Sacudí la cabeza levemente intentando alejar esos pensamientos, centrándome en recordar la situación en la que estábamos.

-Bueno, eso tendría mas sentido si no hubieras entrado quitándote la camiseta de esa manera conmigo aquí dentro. -Dijo mientras apoyaba un brazo en la esquina de mi estantería y dejaba caer el peso del cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas. -Mira, mi teoría es que lo has hecho a conciencia para llamar mi atención, ya me conozco esa excusita. -Me dijo en tono burlón y me guiñó un ojo, yo solo pude abrir la boca para decir algo pero la volví a cerrar, sin dar crédito a sus palabras, ¿De que iba?

-Claro, por que todo el mundo espera que cuando entras en tu propia habitación haya una morena allanando tu privacidad. -Respondo irónica al fin, enfatizando duramente las últimas palabras.

-En este caso a ti se te ha cumplido el deseo, rubia. -Me dice guiñándome un ojo otra vez y se incorporó, a lo que a mi se me escapa una leve sonrisa resignándome, ya hasta me parece irónica la situación. -Bueno, te dejo entonces tranquila en tú habitación. -Responde con una leve sonrisa de lado y recalcando el "tu". Antes de irse cogió un botellín de cerveza que había dejado sobre mi escritorio y le dio un trago. -Ah, por cierto, soy Lexa. -Me tiende la mano y dudo un segundo si cogérsela, a lo que finalmente accedo sin darle importancia y le estrecho indiferente pero firme con la mía.

Justo en ese momento mientras sostenemos nuestras manos veo como su mirada sigue clavada en mi, y ahora que esta más cerca, me pierdo en sus ojos que me miran penetrante. Nunca había visto una mirada tan profunda pero tan vacía a la vez. Entre eso y el contacto de su mano hizo que un breve escalofrío me recorriera la espalda, sus ojos eran como un imán para mi y no podía apartar la vista.

Un segundo después soltó mi mano y se giró yéndose hacia la puerta, contorneandose a cada paso que daba. Me pregunto si solo lo hacía para provocar mi mirada detrás de ella.

 _"_ _Que nos volvamos a ver"_ es lo último que escucho antes de que desaparezca por el marco de la puerta mientras me dedica una sonrisa, y yo solo puedo llevar la mano a mi frente colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja por el camino, aun sigo parada en el mismo sitio y sonriendo estúpidamente ante este raro encuentro. ¿Qué había sido eso?

 **Buenas! Ruego den una oportunidad a esta historia, hasta que vaya tomando forma, tengo bastantes ideas en ella. :)**

 **Me he abierto una cuenta en Twitter para poder formar parte de este fandom! Seguidme si quereis.**

 **Twitter: AudreyTrikru**


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que Lexa saliera de mi habitación, me quedé allí parada por no se cuanto tiempo más. No sabía que estaba haciendo allí sola, solo sabia que no me apetecía salir fuera. Me encanta salir, estar con mis amigos y beber si hace falta, ese no es el problema, simplemente hoy estaba agotada, más mental que fisicamente, después de estos días lo que menos me apetecía era el juego de aparentar sonrisas falsas o intentar sacar tema de conversación con gente que ni me importa, solo quería darme un largo baño de espuma mientras ponía uno de mis discos favoritos de fondo, y luego dormir plácidamente enrollada en el nórdico de mi cama, eso si era un perfecto plan para acabar el domingo.

Y bueno, para que mentir, tampoco quería tener una resaca mortal al despertar, como si los lunes no fueran ya duros de por sí.

Después de haber cargado un poco el móvil y haber revisado como más de tres veces cada una de mis redes sociales , y sí, solo lo hacia con el único fin de hacer tiempo, decidí que ya era hora de salir fuera. Llegué al salón pensando si aún seguiría Lexa por allí, o mejor dicho, la intrusa como yo la había bautizado. Quizás ya se habría ido, ya se notaba que el salón estaba mas vacío que antes. A simple vista no la encontré con la mirada y tampoco le di mucha importancia, seguramente ya se hubiera marchado.

Me dirigí hacia Jasper y Raven que estaban por allí hablando, de inmediato me saludaron y me invitaron a unirme a su conversación. Eran buenos amigos de Octavia y mío desde que estábamos en el instituto, y a día de hoy lo seguían siendo. Está claro que no con la misma intensidad que antes, debido a que una vez que nos graduamos todos, pasamos a estudiar cosas diferentes y muchas veces era difícil ponernos de acuerdo para vernos, pero por lo menos me agradaba saber que con Octavia y Raven el vínculo se había vuelto incluso más fuerte, haciéndonos las tres inseparables.

Raven fue a contarle algo a Octavia en lo que yo me quedé hablando con Jasper. Me estaba poniendo al día sobre su vida y contándome anécdotas de su universidad, yo solo me limitaba a escucharlo, asentir y sonreír alguna que otra vez.

De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada por el salón buscando a Octavia, ya llevaba un buen rato sin verla, o al menos desde aquí no se veía. Rodé los ojos por encima del hombro de Jasper, mirando en dirección a sus espaldas y observé como el cristal que daba a la terraza del salón se abría y alguien accedía desde fuera. Intenté intercalar mi mirada entre los ojos de Jasper y el ventanal de la terraza que se encontraba detrás, asentía alguna que otra vez para que no sintiera que no le estaba haciendo mucho caso y así disimular un poco mi falta de atención.

Entonces fue cuando vi como una morena cerraba el cristal tras de sí mientras se frotaba ambas manos y se las llevaba cerca de la boca en un intento por calentárselas con el aliento. Sonreí curiosa de inmediato al ver que era Lexa, no sé si la risa fue por volver a ver que ya se había metido en otra parte de la casa sin permiso, o por si simplemente estaba haciendo como yo antes, saliendo fuera en un intento de estar sola.

Volví a centrar mi atención en Jasper sin poder evitar que por el rabillo del ojo mi atención se fuera de vez en cuando a Lexa, que simplemente se había quedado allí parada mirando su móvil apoyada en la pared.

A los pocos minutos desvié los ojos una vez más, de una manera tan poco sutil, que me pilló de lleno mirándola a lo lejos. Ella centró su atención en mi levantando una ceja con gracia y yo solo desvié mi mirada corriendo volviendo a mirar a Jasper, intenté disimular pero me había puesto nerviosa y notaba que estaba siendo observada, tragué hondo, que cojones, total, si ya me había visto. Volví a mirarla, esta vez sin intentar ser discreta, y ahí volvían a estar sus ojos, solo que esta vez a lo lejos desde el fondo de la habitación. Me dedicó una sonrisa triunfante en cuanto nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar, como sintiéndose satisfecha de haber llamado mi atención, y yo juro que noté como algo se encendía en mis mejillas, por dios Clarke, ¿Qué haces? solo es una estupida chica, la cual momentos antes había estado vacilandote en tu propia habitación, y para que mentir, siendo tan descarada que casi me desnuda con la mirada.

\- Clarke, ¿Me estás escuchando? - Oí una voz que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, y vi como Jasper me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí… -Me aclaré la garganta. -Sí, sí, perdona, solo estaba un poco ida pensando en una cosa que tengo que exponer mañana en la universidad. -Mentí como mejor pude.- Me lleva toda la semana con la cabeza loca.

Pareció dudar un poco antes de responderme, pero solo soltó un suspiro y asintió.

-Vale no pasa nada. -Miró su reloj un segundo y yo aproveché para volver a mirar a Lexa casi inconscientemente, solo para ver que Lincoln se había acercado a ella y ahora estaban hablando, fruncí el ceño casi sin darme cuenta, no se si molesta porque Lincoln había roto nuestro jueguecito visual, o si simplemente por que era él quien estuviera hablándole, ¿Acaso eran amigos?

-Te decía que me debería ir ya, es un poco tarde y mañana madrugo. -Repitió Jasper.

-Eh, sí, claro, sí, es tarde. -No sabía ni que había dicho, solo me limite a imitarle. Sacudí la cabeza y miré a mi alrededor, ya casi no quedaba nadie. Vi a Octavia salir de la cocina y le hice un gesto alzando la mano, llamándola para que se acercara. Vino al segundo, y mientras se despedía de Jasper, me giré levemente buscando a Lincoln y Lexa de nuevo, pero simplemente ya no estaban allí.

-Bueno, espero que nos veamos pronto. -Me dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla y me despedí de él dedicándole una ultima sonrisa. Escuché como la puerta se cerraba y Octavia me ponía una mano sobre el hombro, la miré y ella tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del suelo, mirando a la nada, mientras asentía ella sola con la cabeza varias veces.

-Lo sé, Clarke. -Volvió a asentir. -Soy genial organizando fiestas, no hace falta que me lo digas.- Y luego soltó una pequeña risa mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda. Yo solo rodé los ojos ante las ocurrencias de mi amiga, y me dejé caer en el sofá.

-¿Ya se han ido todos?. -Ella volvió a asentir mientras se tumbaba junto a mi, poniéndome las piernas encima sobre las mías. -¿Lincoln también? -Pregunté intentando disimular el verdadero objetivo de mi pregunta.

-Sí, se ha ido hace poco, tenía que trabajar mañana o algo así. -Suspiró. -La verdad no me he enterado muy bien, se ha ido pitando, ahora ha dicho que me escribiría.-Dijo despreocupadamente mientras estiraba las piernas.

Mi mente empezó a divagar por las posibles respuestas que podía dar a que, primero, si Lexa y él eran amigos, y segundo, estaba más que claro que se habían ido juntos, ¿Qué tanta prisa para ni si quiera despedirse? Me llevé las manos a los ojos, acariciándome los párpados en forma circular con las yemas de los dedos, y resoplé pesadamente, estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en tonterías ahora, ni si quiera sabía por qué les estaba dando importancia.

Vi que Octavia seguía tumbada al lado mía perdida en la pantalla de su móvil, me incorporé un poco y bostecé a la vez, era hora de irme a la cama. Me despedí de mi amiga que se quedó tumbada en el sofá, fui a mi habitación y me desplomé en la cama, abrazando mi almohada como si hiciera meses que no la veía. Después del trote de los últimos días, no hizo que tardara mucho en quedarme dormida.

Había pasado una semana y media desde la fiesta, por suerte no habían sido tan ajetreadas como las anteriores, incluso pude salir varias tardes a tomar algo con las chicas, por fin tenía un merecido respiro.

Me encontraba volviendo a casa después de una pesada tarde de practicas en el hospital, apenas estábamos empezando a tener contacto con cuerpos y casos reales, lo cual era bastante excitante a la vez que agotador. Dejé las llaves sobre el mueble del recibidor cuando entré y colgué mi abrigo en el perchero que había justo al lado.

-Joder, está helando fuera. -Dije frotando mis manos mientras entraba en el salón, encontrándome con Lincoln y Octavia acurrucados en el sofá haciéndose tonterías el uno al otro.- Por dios iros a un hotel, no quiero vomitar arcoiris. -Dije cogiendo un cojín que estaba en el reposa brazos del otro sofá, tirándoselo para molestar, luego me fui hacia la cocina.

-¡Envidiosaaaa! - Escuché que gritaba Octavia desde el salón y yo ya me estaba riendo por el camino, esperando esa reacción de mi compañera. Volví al salón después de haberme hecho un sandwich rápido para cenar y me senté en el sofá contiguo al que estaban ellos. Me quité los zapatos y subí los pies al sillón.

-¿Qué veis?

-Nada en concreto, a decir verdad, Octavia no para de cambiar de canal cada cinco minutos. -Dijo este riéndose, reí con él mientras la otra nos recriminaba algo a ambos. Cada vez que veía a Lincoln se me venía a la cabeza Lexa, muchas veces me habían abordado unas ganas tremendas de preguntarle por ella, pero realmente nunca lo hacía, no sabría ni que decirle.

-Eso es por que ya no echan nada en la TV, y de todas formas nos íbamos a la habitación, ¿Verdad amor?-Le dijo Octavia a él con una sonrisa pícara, mientras le acariciaba una de las piernas suavemente con los dedos de los pies, que como no, ella tenía sobre él.

-Oh por dios, decidme que esta vez los ruidos no llegarán hasta aquí. -Dije tapándome los oídos con ambas manos y poniendo cara de traumatizada. Octavia estalló en carcajadas, diciéndome algún que otro insulto mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía corriendo hacia mí, saltándome encima en el sofá.

-¡Si te echaras pareja de una vez, podríamos incluso competir a ver quien lo hace más alto! -Dijo con tono burlón encima mía intentado hacerme alguna que otra cosquilla mientras yo solo intentaba apartarla, si es que mi risa floja me lo permitía.

Hacia un año que no tenía pareja, estable quiero decir, he tenido varios encuentros sexuales durante la etapa universitaria pero ninguna relación, la última que tuve fue con mi ex Finn, y lo dejamos cuando se fue a la otra punta del país a estudiar, lo pasé un poco mal al principio, pero pronto supe que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Después de eso, el primer año de universidad conocí a un par de chicos más y una chica poco después, pero todo quedó en relaciones de un mes o encuentros sexuales, si es que a eso podía llamarse relación. Y bueno, hasta día de hoy, en lo que llevábamos de mi segundo año de medicina, todavía no había tenido nada. Un par de tonteos en discotecas o bares pero que al final ni acababa rematando la noche por mi falta de interés.

Octavia y Lincoln se metieron finalmente en la habitación y yo me recosté en el sofá echándome una manta por encima. Cambié de canal varias veces y al no encontrar nada que me convenciera, acabé dejando uno cualquiera, de todas formas estaba demasiado cansada y sabia que no tardaría mucho en irme a la cama .

Al poco rato noté como mis párpados amenazaban con cerrarse, finalmente dejé de luchar contra el sueño y eché una cabezada. Cuando mi mente estaba en trance entre la realidad y el sueño, escuché un teléfono sonar que me hizo sobresaltarme despertándome bruscamente.

-Mierda. -Solté entre dientes mientras me frotaba uno de los ojos para ver con mas claridad, busqué entre los huecos del sofá mi teléfono y cuando por fin lo sentí en la mano, lo agarré rápido para sacarlo y ver quien llamaba. La sorpresa que me lleve fue grande cuando no aparecía ninguna llamada entrante en la pantalla, pero el sonido seguía sonando.

Miré desconcertada hacia ambos lados de donde yo estaba buscando de donde provenía, pero a lo poco el ruido dejó de sonar. Resoplé mientras me levantaba y estiraba la espalda, nunca me había gustado dormir en el sofá, siempre me acababa dejando un dolor de cuello al día siguiente.

El ruido volvió a sonar y una pantalla se iluminó encima de la mesita que estaba enfrente del sofá, me acerqué y vi que era el iPhone de Lincoln, ya que Octavia usaba un Samsung. Se lo había dejado ahí junto con la cartera y unas llaves. Me acerqué un poco más fijándome quien llamaba y dudando si interrumpir en la habitación para llevarle el teléfono, pero me quedé paralizada cuando vi en la pantalla el nombre de Lexa, junto con una foto suya. Sonreí inconscientemente.

Me quedé unos segundos pensando que hacer, acerque tímidamente la mano al teléfono con la intención de descolgar yo la llamada y contestar, pero a mitad de camino la paré dudando si eso sería buena idea, no sabría si le molestaría a Lincoln esa confianza y tampoco es que conociera mucho a Lexa, pero las extrañas ganas que me estaban surgiendo de hablar con ella estaban empujándome a hacerlo. Terminé de acercar la mano decidida a responder, pero justo antes de poder tocarlo, la llamada se cortó.

Me maldije internamente por haber sido tan tonta y haber tardado tanto en responder, había perdido una oportunidad de oro. Esperé unos minutos por si volvía a sonar, pero nada. Apagué la televisión y las luces del salón para dirigirme a mi habitación resignada, que gilipollas, me pasaba todo el día preguntándome por ella y ahora que se me había presentado una oportunidad, la dejaba pasar.

Me estaba dando la vuelta para marcharme, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar y noté como se me encogía el corazón, no se si de los nervios o la ilusión que me había hecho volver a escuchar ese sonido cuando lo había dado por perdido, me giré rápidamente y me abalancé descolgando el teléfono sin pensármelo.

-¡Por fin! ¡¿Donde coño estas?! Necesito que vengas ahora. -Oí su voz gritando al otro lado de la linea y no pude evitar reír.

-¿No te han enseñado a saludar antes de hablar? -Dije imitándola con una sonrisa, igual que hizo ella la ultima vez en mi habitación.

Del otro lado de la línea solo se mantuvo un silencio, esperé hasta que contestara.

-¿Eres Octavia? -Preguntó con voz dudosa, yo no sabía si reír o enfadarme al no haberme reconocido.

-No, soy su compañera de piso, ya sabes, aquella a la que allanaste su privacidad cuando te colaste en mi habitación sin permiso.- Dije divertida, juraría que hasta escuché una leve risa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Oh, ya recuerdo, la rubia que casi se desnuda delante mía, ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo? -Me mordí el labio ante su respuesta recordando el momento.

-Yo creo que eso solo pasó en tu imaginación ¿Eh?, ya sabes, por la forma en la que mirabas y tal. -Escuché una carcajada a través del teléfono, automáticamente se me escapó detrás una pequeña sonrisa tonta al escucharla.

-¿Me dirás tu nombre o tengo que seguir llamándote rubia? -Automáticamente recordé que en toda la noche de la fiesta no le dije ni si quiera mi nombre. Me llevé una mano a la frente, como podía ser tan estúpida.

-Clarke, me llamo Clarke Griffin.

-Clarke. -Se me erizó levemente la piel cuando la escuché pronunciar mi nombre, por dios, como podía tener una voz tan sexy. -Encantada, y perdóname por lo del otro día, te prometo que la próxima vez que esté en tu habitación será porque tu me hayas llevado allí.

Juraría que lo ultimo lo dijo con una entonación mas sensual de lo normal y enarqué una ceja incrédula, ¿Enserio? La chica no se cortaba, me había pillado tan de sorpresa que no supe que responder, por suerte la escuche reírse al instante. -Broma, es broma, no te asustes tan pronto.

-Tranquila, te hará falta algo más que eso. -Solté por fin.

Vaciló unos momentos antes de responder.

-Perdona, pero de verdad necesito a Lincoln, ¿Está ahí? -Sonó tan desesperada que hasta me dio un poco de pena.

-Pues… solo sé que se han metido a follar en la habitación, y claro, no se si es buena idea entrar… eso si que me asustaría. -Reí.

-Joder, que suerte tengo. -Resopló.

Medité unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Oye si es importante voy, de verdad no me importaría entrar.

-No, no, no te preocupes, me las apañaré. -Dijo firme.

-Como quieras..

-Bueno Clarke, tengo que dejarte. -Me desilusioné al momento, de verdad tenía algo que me provocaba querer hablar con ella por horas.

-Claro, perdona, no te entretengo más. -Sentencié, se hizo un silencio por su parte, y yo no sabía si eso significaba que iba a colgarme ya o esperaba a que me despidiera. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero fue cortado cuando ella habló primero.

-Estaba pensando que, bueno.., ya sabes, podrías darme tu número para hablar otro día, si quieres, claro. -Mi respiración se volvió pesada, probablemente por el mini infarto de ilusión que me dio en ese momento, parecía una maldita adolescente.

-Claro, apunta. -Le dicté mi numero encantada y cuando ella me lo volvió a repetir, confirmándolo, sonreí aún mas.

-Bueno, definitivamente tengo que colgar, estamos en contacto rubia. -Y luego de eso cortó sin más y no pude ni despedirme, pero estaba ya demasiado contenta como para que me importase. Dios, no sé que tenia esta chica que me llamaba tanto la atención.

Al final, ese día no iba a acabar tan mal como estaba pintando.

Se agradecen comentarios! :)

 **Twitter: AudreyTrikru**


End file.
